Decisions Part Duex
by BTR-aholic
Summary: Heather is in a coma, will hers and Sunshines love pull through or will he be forced to make the worst decision of his life? Sequel, READ AND REVIEW


**A/N:I am back, and ready to write this next story. I know the end to the last one was a bit **

**Depressing, but you gotta admit it was good!!! Well here we go!!**

**Chapter 1**

**Sunshine's POV**

The date is now July 4th. Rather then BBQ-ing with my dad, and having a good time like normal families, we are here. Despretely hoping and praying that Heather wakes up. I look up at my dad and he glances down at me for a moment. I think for once he might give me his usual nod and the look that will tell me things will work out, I wait…but it never comes.

Truth be told, my dad has barely spoken to me since Heather went into a coma. I think he blames me, and I even know its my fault. I hurt her, I made her leave and she hit her head because she was so upset. It wasn't a total loss. Ray Budds was arrested and charges were pressed, they are still holding him. There is a chance Heather will not make it, if that is the case he will be charged with murder.

I hope it doesn't come to that, I don't know what I would do if I lost Heather for good. I couldn't live with myself knowing I did that to her. Knowing I had killed her, god I should be the one in jail, not Budds. I sighed and put my face in my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked and saw my dad. "Come on son, you know she is going to pull out of this. She is strong, look at what she has put up with, she will pull through."

I felt the tears falling again. "Dad, I don't know what to do anymore. I pray everyday she wakes up and it doesn't happen. I need her, she needs to wake up. I am so desprete."

We heard the door open. The doctor walked in. I stood up and shook his hand. "Morning Doc."

"Morning son, I need to have a sit down with the two of you." The doctor sighed and led us to a small room, we both sat down in a seat next to each other, the doctor sat in a sofa chair and looked at Heather's chart. He sighed.

"What is it doc? Is she doing okay?" I could even hear the concern in my own voice.

"Well, she isn't showing any sign of improvement. I think we need to consider ending this suffering for all parties involved." The doctor was looking us dead in the eye.

I looked at him. I couldn't gather all of what he had said. I finally processed it all. "You want us to kill her?!" I couldn't help but raise my voice. "I won't, she will pull through. Please doc, give her another week, she will wake up. That is all I ask for."

The doctor sighed, "Its been months, a week isn't going to make any other difference."

"Look, I won't let it happen."

"Ms. Beck's parents have already agreed to signing the papers, they will sign them in two days, when they are back in town."

I looked at him, and then back at my dad. "You have to be kidding me, even they can't be that heartless. There is no way."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" I heard dad asked.

"I'm afraid not, they have the final say so in the situation."

I couldn't hear this, I had to get out, I had to go walk around. I would not let them kill Heather, I had to come up with a plan. I couldn't let this happen. I would be damned if it did.

I went and sat back by Heather's bed. I looked at her. Her long dark hair. Her eyes, god would I ever see those beautiful eyes again? "Heather, I swear to you I will not let them do it, I will never give up on you, I swear. It will never happen. I love you so much. I need you to wake up for me though. I need you to open your eyes, move a finger or something. Please." I looked at her, she did nothing. "Heather… Please." Nothing. "Please…." I felt the tears falling again. I knew that it was hopeless, that the doctors were probably right and just ending all this would be easier, but at the same time, I didn't want to lose her forever.

I sighed and then let the tears fall free, I wasn't trying to hide them anymore. I let them fall and didn't bother wiping them off. I felt someones hand on my shoulder, I saw Gerry and Julius behind him pushing.

"What's wrong?" I heard Gerry ask.

"They're going to kill her, her parents are going to pull the plug, she needs to wake up. She has to." I felt the tears falling again. They stood there for a minute. I don't think they knew how to respond to that one. They looked at me for a few minutes until I collected myself again.

"What are you going to do? Can you stop it from happening?" Gerry asked me.

"No, her parents have the final say so, but I just have to hope she wakes up within the next two days. That is all I can hope for!" I looked down at Heather again and smiled, remember the way she would move and crinckle her nose when she got frustrated. It was the little things like that, that I missed most.

"She will wake up. She is strong, we just have to have some faith and it will happen." Julius said.

I smiled at him, I knew that he was right and that I would need to in the end listen to him. I sat down and looked at her and remembered the fun times we had together I smiled and thought of the times she tried to cook me dinner. I couldn't help to feel the guilt at the same time. I missed her and in the end, I knew it was my fault that she was in that bed. In my heart I knew that. I wondered if I could live with that for the rest of my life.

I sighed again. I felt tears stinging my eyes. I hadn't cried this much in a year. The last time was when my mom died. I knew that if things didn't shape up, the two women that meant the most to me would be gone and I wasn't sure if I could handle that. I sighed once again.

Gerry looked at me, "This must really be killing you, huh?"

I looked back at him. "It is. This is the worst possible situation, because I can not live without her. She is my life, she needs to wake up. And I know when she does wake up she is going to be flaming hot because she missed our wedding." I forced myself to put out some fake, cheesy laugh, but they seemed to have bought so I was silent.

A few hours later, they left the room and bid me and Heather good bye. I sighed. "Heather, I know this may be pointless, but I really need you to wake up sugar. I need you to wake up, because if you don't, I will never get to see those beautiful eyes of yours. Do you know how much me and dad miss your eyes? We miss seeing them, just do something. Please."

I put my head in my hands. I heard something, like a blanket move. I looked up. I saw that her hand was slightly shifted. I smiled. Maybe me talking to her really was working.

"That's my girl…c'mon let me see you get up, you proved that you can still move, but can you open those eyes of your and let me see your real beauty." I waited. I saw her shift, in the slightest bit. "C'mon Heather, please I need you to open your eyes, I know you can. You're the strongest person I know baby. Just open them."

I watched as I saw her eyes moving. I saw her eyes slowly flutter open and then I saw them, her beautiful eyes. I saw her look around confused. "Heather?" I was near tears.

"Ronnie?" She started crying. "What happened?"

"Baby, you were in a coma for seven months. Its July 4th." I was holding her in my arms. "I'm so sorry Heather, I didn't mean what I said. I never did. I love you, I want to spend my life with you, I never want to lose you. I was so scared I would lose you!!"

"You will never lose me Ronnie!" She said to me softly. "I love you."

I smiled and held the women I loved more than the world. And I was grateful at that moment to have her back. "I love you too." I kissed the top of her head and held her tight. I didn't want to let go. I refused to.

I paged the nurse and they came in. They were wide eyed when they saw that Heather was actually up. "I'm going to go find my dad, I will be right back." I ran out and ran down the hall to the coffee room, my dad was sitting there sipping on some coffee. I smiled. "Dad she is up."

He looked at me. "Ronald, that is impossible."

"No dad she is up. Come see."

We both ran in there. She was sitting up and drinking some water. "Hi pop." I saw her smile at the both of us. I looked at dad and he was near tears. He walked up to her and hugged her.

I saw them hug each other. "I need to go call the guys." I turned to leave.

"Wait, I will. Write down their numbers." I did so I wrote Gerry and Julius down, "Call these two and tell them to let everyone else know."

He nodded. I walked up to Heather and sat on her bed. I looked at her. I was afraid she would disappear if I looked away.

"Ronnie, its okay. You can blink. I'm not going anywhere!" I heard her beautiful laugh. I smiled at her. I didn't want her to disappear and I was afraid she would.

She hugged me. "I missed you, Heather. I want to give you something!" I looked at her. I pulled out my mothers ring. She smiled. "This belongs to you, and I never want it to leave your finger again."

"I love you." She held her hand out and I slipped the ring on her finger. I kissed her and enjoyed the moment I had with her.

I knew at that point this moment was perfect.

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: So I am happy with this chapter, in the end I decided to make this a happy story, **

**I want it to go smoothly, but there will be a few twist. I have a **

**Laptop here, so I will be able to update maybe once**

**A week, so look for the updates!!!!!**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**Your Coastie,**

**Mary**


End file.
